A Shoulder to Die On
by RocketFAN
Summary: When Obi-Wan is severely injured on a desolate planet far beyond the aid of the Republic, Qui-Gon must make a very difficult decision: leave his injured Padawan behind to go and find help,or stay by his side and watch him die? Two years pre-Episode I
1. Chapter 1: Outer Rim Mission

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter One: Outer Rim Mission**

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi stood by his Master Qui-Gon Jinn's side as the Jedi Council briefed them on their upcoming mission to the planet Baramorra, a temperate, primitive, and desolate planet located on the edge of the Outer Rim Territories. Baramorra's population consisted mostly of humans, but recently became host to a violent race of aliens called the Anzati. Anzati were Human in appearance, with bulbous noses, flared nostrils, and grayish-hued skin. Their height ranged from 1.5 to 1.7 meters. The once peaceful Baramorra was now erupting in a violent war as the Anzati invaded the barren planet. The human inhabitants of Baramorra were overwhelmingly out-numbered, and being a peaceful planet, severely ill equipped for battle. The few forms of weaponry they did posses were rather primitive and used mainly for the hunting of food. The Anzati were well aware of this and used it to their advantage. Knowing the people of Baramorra were peaceful and primitive, the Anzati were confident that they were no match for their advanced, high-tech, and deadly arsenal.

"To Baramorra you will go. Stop the Anzati you must," Jedi Master Yoda informed them.

"The Baramorrians are a peaceful and primitive people, they are no match for the Anzati's heavy artillery," Jedi Master Windu added as he sat with his hands clasped, a quirk that he was well known for.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said to signal the end of the briefing.

"Thank you Master," Qui-Gon replied as he and Obi-Wan bowed respectively to the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan walked briskly behind Qui-Gon in order to keep up with his Master's long strides. Qui-Gon Jinn was a tall and powerful Jedi Knight who was known for his wisdom, compassion, and strong connection to the living force. He was a very handsome man with long, brown hair that was slightly graying, and his sharp blue eyes reflected his deep knowledge of the Force. At 6'1, he dwarfed his Padawan, who stood at 5'8. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a baby-faced 23-year-old Jedi in training, which was referred to by the Jedi Order as a "Padawan Learner". He had reddish brown hair that was cut into the traditional Padawan style, short and neat save for a small ponytail in the back and a long braid that rested over his right shoulder, symbolizing his apprenticeship. He had been Qui-Gon's apprentice for 11 years now, since he was just 12 years old. At first, Qui-Gon was very hesitant about taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan Learner. He believed that Obi-Wan was too aggressive and acted to rashly. However, when fate brought them together on the planet Bandomeer, Qui-Gon was so impressed by the boy's bravery and compassion for others, he finally decided to take the boy as his Padawan. They had been through so much together at this point; Obi-Wan saw his Master as more of a father than a teacher and had grown to love him as a son would love his father.

"Sounds like the Baramorrians are in some serious trouble," Obi-Wan said softly as they boarded the Federation Starship that would be taking them to Baramorra.

"Invading a peaceful and un-armed planet is a very cowardly act by the Anzati," Qui-Gon replied with a slight shake of his head. Cowardice was one of his main pet peeves that he had seen far too many times.

"I just hope we're not too late," Obi-Wan said apprehensively. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, as the ship lifted off the ground and began its long journey to Baramorra.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

Three and a half hours into their voyage, the silver Federation Starship was rapidly approaching its destination. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in their seats in a more isolated part of the transport as Baramorra's agrarian landscape slowly came into view. Jedi always preferred to travel incognito in order to avoid any confrontation with outlaws or enemies of the Republic. Luckily, Federation Starships out of Coruscant rarely carried such people and more often than not, even fellow Jedi. Qui-Gon gave a small smile as he turned to face Obi-Wan who was sitting to his left. The younger Jedi had fallen asleep sometime within the last hour and was resting his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder. This was somewhat surprising to him, as Obi-Wan never took much of a liking to space travel. Though it was a substantial part of a Jedi's life, Obi-Wan often expressed his anxieties when it came to flying.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly as the Starship approached the landing platform.

"Hmm…," Obi-Wan stirred slightly but did not wake from his peaceful slumber.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon repeated a little louder while gently nudging his apprentice with his shoulder.

"What?" Obi-Wan woke with a start as the ship set down with a loud clank and shudder.

"We have arrived," Qui-Gon said with a stifled snicker as he pulled his still drowsy Padawan to his unsteady feet.

The two Jedi were the only passengers to get off the ship on Baramorra. They watched as the ship's hatch closed and it took off once again, leaving them behind on the desolate planet.

"Master Jedi! We are most grateful for your arrival!" A young, redheaded human woman greeted them eagerly as they walked along the landing platform.

"I am Nadia Volterex, Ambassador of Baramorra. I must say, we are most grateful for your help," Nadia repeated as she repeatedly bowed to the two Jedi.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn; this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. We have been dispatched by the Jedi Council to come to your aid against the Anzati," Qui-Gon introduced himself and his apprentice as he usually did, followed by their mission statement.

"We are in serious trouble Master Jedi! The Anzati have infiltrated far beyond the outskirts of the city. They are far too few of us to fight them off. They are _very_ aggressive!" Nadia continued anxiously, her emerald green eyes flashing with fear and worry.

"Perhaps we should continue this indoors, Ambassador," Qui-Gon suggested while placing a calming hand on the girl's shaking shoulder. She was no older than Obi-Wan and was obviously over her head in what to do about her planet's dire situation.

"Yes, yes of course. We shall go to the Palace, it's well guarded and we will be safe there. Please follow me," Nadia said a little calmer as she hailed a rather primitive transport than would transport them to the large Palace in the center of the city.

"Tell me, Ambassador, what set forth the invasion by the Anzati?" Obi-Wan asked Nadia as they made their way into the city.

"The Anzati are well known for their black market gem trade. They somehow found out about Baramorra's Firegem mines located beneath the city. Firegem's are very rare and valuable gemstones that bring a high price in the black market," Nadia explained with a hint of bitterness in her soft voice.

"How did the Anzati find out about them?" Qui-Gon asked the question Obi-Wan didn't have the nerve to.

"Well…," Nadia sighed heavily as her eyes fell to her hands that were folded on her lap. "One of our own…well, my brother, actually… he was captured by the Anzati while on a run for medical supplies on a neighboring planet. They tortured him… tried to get information from him," Nadia explained sadly as she looked up to face the two Jedi.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked her gently, seeing the pain in her eyes as she relieved the incident.

"He finally cracked… told them everything. But... they didn't release him as they said they would. Once they got their information… they killed him," Nadia could no longer hold back her tears and they rolled freely down her porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Obi-Wan said softly as he took her shaking hand in his own in an attempt to comfort her. The younger Jedi tried to ignore the condemning look his Master gave him as he showed the young woman such blatant affection. However, Obi-Wan quickly backed off as he felt his Master's disapproving eyes on him. Qui-Gon was well aware that his Padawan's impeccable good looks and charm were almost irresistible to the ladies, and have gotten him into trouble before. He often had to tell his young apprentice to "turn _down_ the charm" when in the company of such lovesick young women.

They arrived at the Palace in the heart of the city and the two Jedi followed Nadia inside through the large wooden doors. The Palace was nothing spectacular on the outside, but the inside was surprisingly beautiful. The cathedral ceilings hoisted a row of crystal chandeliers and the walls were decorated with beautiful artwork. Nadia led them a large room where a small group of people sat around a circular table, awaiting their arrival.

"Master Jedi, this is my Father Galen Volterex, Prime Minister of Baramorra," Nadia introduced the regal man sitting in the large chair in the middle of the room.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Master Jedi's. Your presence here is most appreciated in this very difficult time," Galen said as he respectively bowed to the Jedi, who did the same.

"This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his pupil, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Nadia introduced the Jedi to her father as she sat in the chair beside him.

"Please have a seat," Galen offered them while motioning the Jedi to the two chairs sitting opposite him. "Allow me to introduce the sovereignty of Baramorra," Galen said as he stood to introduce his governors.

"This is my wife, Aria," he first introduced a lovely women of about 40 who had the same fiery red hair and emerald green eyes as Nadia. Aria bowed her head as her husband introduced the rest of the small group.

"This is Governor Calyx, Ambassador Grace-Ann, Senator Fauna, and Officer Rontae," Galen said, acquainting the Jedi with the important party of people.

"On behalf of Baramorra, we are most grateful for you assistance, Master Jedi," Aria said in a soft voice that revealed her anxiety over the situation.

"I assure you, Milady, we will do all we can to settle this situation peacefully," Qui-Gon said reassuringly to the Prime Minister's wife.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan of Attack

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Three: Plan of Attack**

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were given quarters in the Palace to stay in during their mission. The rooms were quite more luxurious and cozy than either would have guessed they would be.

"Do you have everything you require, Master Jedi?" Nadia asked kindly as she escorted the two Jedi to their two very separate rooms.

"Yes, thank you," Qui-Gon replied as Nadia showed his Padawan to a room further down the hall.

"Is this suitable for you," Nadia asked Obi-Wan as she led him into a room very similar to Qui-Gon's.

"Oh, yes, this will be fine. Thank you," Obi-Wan replied sheepishly as Nadia walked passed him, purposely causing their arms to brush against each other.

"I'll see you in the morning," she told him softly before making her way back down the hallway, her beautiful red hair cascading over her shoulders, not once did she look back at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Obi-Wan replied quietly as Nadia disappeared from his sight. He closed the door with a sigh and sat down on the bed, pulling his boots off and tossing them aside. The image of Nadia and her striking beauty still occupying his thoughts.

"No, Obi-Wan…," he said to himself as he laid back and rubbed his weary eyes. Jedi were strictly forbidden to form attachments to others. This led to jealousy, greed, and the possibility of a romantic relationship. Jedi could not marry or engage in any form of intimacy. Sex was considered the ultimate taboo amongst the Jedi Order. However, it could not be said that it did not _ever_ happen.

In his room down the hall, Qui-Gon sat anxiously, sensing the genuine fear amongst the Baramorrians. This was not going to be an easy mission, this he could sense all to well. Knowing that he would need his rest for the coming days, he allowed himself to succumb to the fatigue that racked his body and mind. Fortunately, he was able to clear his mind and sleep peacefully through the night.

Not the same could be said for this Padawan, who sat awake most of the night. Obi-Wan still had much to learn as a Jedi and about the Living Force. Unlike his Master, he had difficulty clearing his mind of all the thoughts and troubles that occupied it. The fear and tension in the air affected him much more than it should have. In addition, his inability to gain control his growing attraction to Nadia was disturbing him as well.

* * *

The next morning, the two Jedi were awoken early to attend a briefing in the Palace Throne room where they were acquainted with the Sovereignty less than 24 hours ago. They were served a light yet nourishing breakfast as Prime Minister Galen Volterex went over the defense plan against the Anzati.

"According to reports from our Sentry Units, the Anzati have infiltrated the city on the Western Side," Galen explained as he pointed to areas on the holographic map of the city.

"We have several guards posted at the gates to the city, but their weapons are far too weak to penetrate the Anzati's shields," Nadia added as she stood nervously by her father's side.

"We need to gather our soldiers at every entrance to the city, as well as the entrance to the mines. However, being a peaceful society, we have little at our defense," Galen informed the Jedi of what they already knew. Baramorra had a very small army with a small arsenal of primitive weapons, no match for the powerful Anzati and their high-tech weaponry.

"Master Jedi, you will meet the Sentry Units at the west entrance to the city. We have several armed officers their already awaiting your arrival. Obi-Wan will go with Nadia and meet the Sentry Units at the southern entrance," Galen told Qui-Gon while pointing to the spot on the map. It was several meters away from the main entrance to the Firegem mines, which were heavily guarded as well.

"Father… I don't understand why we just don't give them what they want," Nadia broke in angrily. "If it's the gems they want, just give it to them! It is not worth it, Father! Our people's lives are worth more than those stupid rocks!" She ranted, finally releasing her fear and anger.

"Nadia, if we allow them to intimidate us into giving them what they want, we will never be a strong society," Galen calmly explained to his daughter.

"We're not a strong society _now_! If we were a strong society, Ralen would still be alive! I don't want to see anyone else I love die at the hands of those monsters!" Nadia could no longer contain her frustration as she painfully reminded her father about what the Anzati did to her brother.

"Nadia," Aria pulled her daughter into her arms and tried to calm her.

"Be careful, Master Jedi," Galen told Qui-Gon softly with a bow.

"Master, May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan added as Qui-Gon left with the three officers and headed out to meet the Sentry Units at the edge of the city.


	4. Chapter 4: Many Meetings

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Four: Many Meetings**

Qui-Gon Jinn and the three armed appointed officers reached the west entrance to the city just as the skies grew dark. They had been carefully trekking through the barren tundra of Baramorra for almost six hours straight. They traveled incognito through the back roads to avoid any run-ins with the Anzati, who had already infiltrated much of the territory.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. We have been expecting you," a uniformed officer greeted him. "I am Officer Aldon of Baramorra's Sentry Unit Security Division," the young man added as he held out his hand to the much taller man.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," he replied simply. Anyone who knew the Jedi Knight would agree that he is a man of few words. Obi-Wan often joked with his Master about his lack of loquaciousness by asking him if a Jawa had his tongue.

"We are most grateful for your assistance, Qui-Gon Jinn. Perhaps you will be able to convince the Anzati to leave our planet in peace," Officer Aldon said while shaking Qui-Gon's hand.

"You must be weary from your journey, Master Jedi. We shall turn in for tonight and begin our opposition tomorrow morning," another officer said as he approached Qui-Gon and the three other officers.

"Sounds good," Qui-Gon replied with a nod.

"We have secured underground bunkers that usually act as shelter for the Firegem miners. However, since the mines have been shut down since the invasion, we will be able to use them for ourselves. The Anzati cannot access the bunkers without a pass code authorization so we will be safe," Officer Aldon explained while leading the small group into the observation tower and down several flights of steep, stone steps.

* * *

Several miles away, Obi-Wan and Nadia were escorted through the dense marshes that sprawled across the southern edge of the city by two armed officers. Obi-Wan kept his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber the entire time, removing it only to push his way through the thick growth of wiry foliage.

"Almost there," Nadia told him quietly as they continued to move closer to their destination, slowly but surely.

"Wait… what was that?" Obi-Wan said suddenly as a rustling sound from up ahead stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Shhh… get down," one of their escorting officers told them as he slowly scouted ahead, raising his weapon defensively.

Obi-Wan and Nadia immediately dropped to the ground, safely hidden beneath the several feet of marsh. Obi-Wan could hear Nadia's breaths become frantic as the rustling grew louder, followed shortly by the screams of the officers.

"Oh, no!" Nadia sobbed softly at the sound of their agonized cries for help and began to get rush towards them.

"Nadia, stay down!" Obi-Wan commanded as he jumped to his feet, lightsaber in hand and activated, he rushed to the officer's aid. The blue beam of light pierced the darkness and turned the predator's attention to him and off the officers.

With a loud grunt and a single stroke of his lightsaber, the predator was taken out and laid dead at his feet. A closer look revealed that the attacker was indeed an Anzat, with their tentacles retracted into seams along each side of their nose, Anzati were indistinguishable. Obi-Wan's lightsaber had caught the Anzat in the abdomen and nearly sliced the creature in two. After making sure the Anzat did not have any counterparts, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber, clipped it to his belt, and went to check on the two officers.

"Obi-Wan?!" Pale, panting, and covered in mud, Nadia ran up to him as he checked the two men for any signs of life.

"He's dead," Obi-Wan said softly after quickly examining the first officer the Anzat attacked.

"What about…," Nadia's words died on her lips as she heard the soft groaning of the other officer.

"Keep still," Obi-Wan told the injured man as he evaluated his wounds. The officer gasped for air as blood seeped from the many deep gashes on his face, neck, and chest.

"Go… leave me," he groaned weakly.

"No, we have to get help!" Nadia cried frantically while taking the officers hand helplessly.

"It…its too late…go," the officer's last words were low and pained. Obi-Wan had not been quick enough to save him from such a terrible fate.

"No…," Nadia felt the officer's hand go limp in hers as his last breath left his body.

"Nadia… we have to go. We're still in danger here," Obi-Wan said as he helped the stunned girl to her feet and pulled her along. It took several steps before Nadia's legs started working again. The pure shock of what she had just experienced had left her paralyzed with fear.

Night had quickly fallen on Baramorra, causing the temperature to plummet. The frigid air was still and held an eerie silence. Tired, cold, and now alone, the two continued their treacherous excursion to the city's southern entrance.


	5. Chapter 5: Nighttime Refuge

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Five: Night-time Refuge**

Qui-Gon was having trouble relaxing in the dark room of the underground bunker. He sensed Obi-Wan was in danger, but was confident that his Padawan could take care of himself, as well as Nadia. Obi-Wan was one of the most levelheaded people he knew, and that was certainly saying a lot. Qui-Gon told himself that Obi-Wan would be okay enough times to start believing it and was finally able to relax and fall asleep. He knew he would need his strength for the uncertainties of the next day.

* * *

After two grueling hours of walking through the dense marshes, Obi-Wan and Nadia came upon a small grotto near the entrance to the now abandoned Firegem mines.

"Come on," Nadia urged Obi-Wan into the cavern as an overwhelming fatigue threatened to consume her.

"Okay," Obi-Wan hesitantly agreed to follow her into the cavern, though he felt a great sense of danger being so close to the mine where the coveted Firegem's were, he was cold and exhausted and just wanted somewhere relatively warm to stay the night.

"We should be safe here, tonight," Nadia said softly as the two settled into a small hidden nook in the back of the cavern.

"Are you okay, Nadia?" Obi-Wan asked her after a few minutes. She was obviously still very affected by the Anzati attack earlier that night. Her rosy cheeks were now sallow, and her vivid green eyes were sunken in and glassy with unshed tears.

"I… I don't know…," Nadia muttered as he pulled her knees into her chest and turned to face him. "I'm so scared," she admitted softly as tears began to run down her pallid face. Obi-Wan saw her strength diminish before his eyes as she sat on the cold stone floor, blatantly admitting fear and vulnerability.

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said gently as he scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to offer her any sense of comfort.

"It's so cold," Nadia cried as her weakened body racked with shaking sobs. Obi-Wan removed his heavy brown cloak and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer in the process.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…," Nadia sighed wearily as she relaxed into the loving embrace that warmed her from the inside out. Obi-Wan felt her shivering cease as she rested her head on his chest and sighed contently. A small smile crept onto his face as he nuzzled her cheek, her fiery red hair brushing softly against his own.

"Goodnight, Nadia," Obi-Wan said sheepishly as he lay back against the cavern wall, using the hood of his cloak as a pillow while Nadia used _him_ as one.

"Keep me warm, Obi-Wan," Nadia's replied softly before falling asleep in his arms.

"We'll keep each other warm," Obi-Wan whispered, knowing she was asleep. It had been so long since he last held a woman in his arms, and it had been fellow Jedi Padawan, Siri Tachi. The two had been friends for as long as they could remember and had developed a passionate and romantic relationship when in their teens. Unfortunately, they were painfully forced to break it off at the request of the Jedi Council after Qui-Gon had found out about it. Obi-Wan sometimes hated him for it, but he knew it was for their own good. Obi-Wan's thoughts of his lost love were interrupted by an overwhelming sense of fatigue and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hostage Situation

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Six: Hostage Situation**

Qui-Gon Jinn awoke early just as Officer Aldon entered the room.

"Good, you are awake. We have received data from our watchmen that the Anzati have positioned themselves at the entrance to the mine just a few kilometers from here. We fear that they may use explosives or other extreme measures in order to get into them," Officer Aldon explained in a desperate tone.

"Have you made contact with the other guard tower?" Qui-Gon asked him concernedly, sensing something was wrong.

"Yes, Sir. We spoke to them just now…Obi-Wan and Nadia never made it to the tower," Officer Aldon's words confirmed Qui-Gon's worst fear.

"Prime Minister Volterex has been notified and has sent a team to look for them," Aldon added sadly, his tone showing no implication of optimism.

"When was this?" Qui-Gon asked him curiously.

"A few hours ago," Aldon replied as he looked at his watch.

"And?" Qui-Gon was itching to go out on his own and search for the two.

"Nothing yet, Sir," Aldon sighed sadly. "We are preparing to ambush the Anzati stationed at the entrance to the mine, we will need your help," he added as three other Officers came in behind him.

"Yes?" Aldon asked them while noticing the look of dread on all three of their faces.

"We just received a transmission from the search party," one of the Officers said grimly.

"Well, Hail?" Aldon asked sternly.

"They… uh… they found Jolsen and Maret… they're dead, along with one Anzat who had been sliced in half," the Officer Hail revealed the fate of the two guards that had gone with Obi-Wan and Nadia to the southern watchtower.

"Oh, god," Aldon said softly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Was there any sign of Nadia and the young Jedi?" He asked the younger Officer shakily.

"No, Sir," Hail replied while avoiding eye contact with both Qui-Gon and his superior Officer.

* * *

Completely unaware of the growing concern for them, Obi-Wan and Nadia slept soundly through the night, moderately safe inside the small grotto they had luckily come upon in the night. Obi-Wan stirred as the morning sun trickled into the dark cavern where he and Nadia lay comfortably, nestled in each other's arms in order to stay warm through the cold night.

"Nadia?" Obi-Wan said with a rested yawn.

"Mmm…," Nadia groaned softly but did not wake.

"Nadia, wake up, its morning," Obi-Wan told her with a light nudge.

"Hm… Obi-Wan? It's morning?" Her eyes fluttered open as she held Obi-Wan's cloak tightly around her.

"Yeah, we better get moving. They are probably worried about us because we haven't arrived at the watch tower," Obi-Wan urged her as he unsteadily stood up and then helped her to _her_ feet. The night sleeping on the hard stone floor had left them both rather stiff and they spent a few moments stretching and loosening themselves up.

Now that their muscles were no longer sore and rigid, they carefully approached the entrance to the cavern and picked up where they left off on their excursion to meet the Sentry Unit posted at the southern watchtower.

"This way," Nadia whispered to Obi-Wan as she led him through the last few hundred feet of the treacherous and unforgiving marshland. "The tower is just about two miles from here," she said as they came to the end of marshland and the beginning of flat, open tundra.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said softly as he felt a presence near them. "Get down," he urged Nadia as he quickly drew his lightsaber and took a few steps forward. He could sense the presence growing closer and took a defense stance as he heard a rustling in the tall grass of the marshes a few yards behind him.

"Obi-Wan!" Nadia screamed as three Anzati ambushed them, one of them grabbed her by the neck yanked her to her feet.

"Nadia!" Obi-Wan spun around and gasped as the Anzat held a blaster to her head with an evil grin on his face. He heard one of the others behind him and reacted with lightening speed. He swung his lightsaber at the Anzat but it was quickly countered with the attacker's own weapon, a kind of sword Obi-Wan had never seen before. As the two locked blades in a heated power struggle, the third member of the Anzati party came up behind Obi-Wan and attacked him before he could counter strike. The Anzat had struck him in the back of the head with a powerful punch, knocking the young Jedi out cold as Nadia watched in horror.

"Let the Captain know that we have taken a few hostages," the Anzat holding Nadia told the one who had knocked out Obi-Wan.

"I'm sure he will be quite pleased," the other Anzat said replied with a menacing smile.

Nadia cried and struggled against her attacker's powerful grip as the other Anzat roughly plucked an unconscious Obi-Wan off the ground like an insect and flung him over his shoulder. The three Anzati began making their way back to their large ship that was stationed on the outskirts of the city.


	7. Chapter 7: Too Little Too Late

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Seven: Too Little Too Late**

Qui-Gon followed Officers Hail and Aldon as they exited the safety of the watchtower basement to go and find Obi-Wan and Nadia, who had been MIA since the night before. They had received information from the Western watchtower that a large group of Anzati were staked out at the entrance to the Firegem mines just a few kilometers from where they were, so they waited until nightfall to be safe.

"We are going to meet the search party at the base of the Southern watchtower," Officer Aldon explained as they carefully inched through the dense marshes of barren Baramorra.

"Wait… what is this?" Qui-Gon said as he came upon a very familiar item that was lying on the ground and picked it up.

"What is it?" Officer Aldon asked the Jedi as he examined the item.

"It's Obi-Wan's lightsaber," Qui-Gon said while clipping the weapon to his belt next to his own.

"They have been here," Officer Hail said softly as he noticed the footprints on the ground.

"Come on," Officer Aldon said, encouraging the others to follow the path of the footprints that stretched several kilometers to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

"Ugh…," Obi-Wan woke with a groan as he struggled in the darkness against the shackles on his wrists and feet. He quickly realized what had happened and felt for his lightsaber, which was nowhere to be found.

"Obi-Wan?" Nadia's feeble voice broke into his thoughts.

"Nadia? Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked her softly as he continued to pull on his restraints. He grew concerned at her lack of response and began to feel around for anything he could use to break his restraints. In the dimly lit holding cell of the large starship, Obi-Wan noticed a vibro-saw hanging on the wall a few feet away from him. Though weakened and injured, he was able to concentrate enough to call upon the Force and guide the weapon into his hand.

"There," Obi-Wan grunted as he slashed the metal shackles from his feet and wrists with ease using the hot sharp blade of the vibro-saw.

"Obi-Wan? Where are you?" Nadia's voice was severely debilitated as she called out for him.

"I'm here, Nadia. It's okay," he replied as he followed her voice to the opposite end of the holding cell where she lay motionless against the stone wall, her wrists and feet shackled to the bars, forcing her into a very uncomfortable position. Obi-Wan carefully cut the shackles from her feet and hands, tossing the vibro-saw aside as she collapsed onto his lap, her chest heaving with labored breaths.

"Oh…Obi-Wan…," Nadia gasped for air as Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms and sat back against the wall.

"Nadia, it's okay… it… it…," Obi-Wan's words caught in his throat as he ran his hand down Nadia's back. "Oh, god," he whimpered softly as he looked at his hands, which along with his tunic, were now covered in Nadia's blood that poured from a deep gash in her back.

"Obi-Wan… don't…don't leave me," Nadia whimpered as her head fell limply against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I won't leave you… I promise," Obi-Wan sobbed helplessly. He saw the fear in her emerald eyes as her last tears fell from them.

"Hold me," Nadia pleaded weakly, her pail lips barely moving.

"Don't be afraid," Obi-Wan said softly as he pulled her closer, his own tears falling onto her pallid face. He felt her last breath warm against his cheek as he cradled her limp body. Nadia was dead. The Anzati had killed her. And now he was alone, injured, and unarmed.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape or Die Trying

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Eight: Escape or Die Trying**

Obi-Wan fought against his emotions to regain himself. His chest shook with fresh sobs as he forced himself to let go of Nadia's lifeless body and find a way out of the Anzati Starship, with no choice but to leave her behind. Picking up the vibro-saw as the only weapon he could find, he struggled to his feet and began to search for a way off the ship without attracting any unwanted attention.

"Ugh!" He cried out as a sharp piercing pain tore through his stomach and brought him to his knees. In his many years of Jedi training, as with all Jedi, he had learned not to fight pain, but to accept it. However, this was not like anything he had ever experienced. Clutching his aching abdomen, he literally dragged himself along the dark corridor of the Anzati Starship. After navigating through a few dark, maze-like corridors, he stopped dead when he heard voices.

"We have those pathetic Baramorrians right where we want them!" A male Anzati's voice said with cold, hallow laugh.

"Once we make it in to the city, they will have no choice but to surrender. Their dinky weapons make me laugh! They might have better luck throwing rocks!" A second male Anzati's voice said just as coldly.

Obi-Wan felt his knees begin to shake. The two Anzati were just a few feet away and blocking his only escape route. Obi-Wan was well aware that the Anzati were capable of telepathic abilities and therefore able to sense the presence of others better than most species. He had only known of one Anzati Jedi, Volfe Karkko, who had succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force. He had captured Twi'lek Jedi Master Aayla Secura, holding her prisoner and forcing her to do his bidding under an inescapable mind control. Fortunately, Master Secura was rescued by her Master, Quinlan Vos, who brought her back to the light after killing Karkko in a heated battle.

Obi-Wan had grown up in the temple alongside Vos, and they had been good friends, training together on several occasions.

"If only he were here now," Obi-Wan thought to himself as he ducked in a dark corner of the corridor, still listening to the Anzati's conversation.

"So what of our little hostages? Shall we eat them now or later?" The first Anzat said, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Let's wait until we get into the city and eat them in celebration! It's not like they are going anywhere soon," the other Anzat said with a scoff. Obi-Wan gasped softly at the grotesqueness of the conversation. Anzati were known to devour their prey, but not before sucking their brains out through their nose with their long tentacle-like proboscises' that curled out and extended from their cheeks. The mere thought made him shudder from head to toe, as well as adding to the guilt of leaving Nadia behind.

As Obi-Wan sat against the cold wall, hugging his knees to his chest and trying desperately to think of a way around the Anzati guards and off the dark, dreadfully cold ship.

* * *

Several miles away, Qui-Gon and the two Officers could see the large ship from the safety of the dense marshes.

"They must have taken them aboard that ship," Qui-Gon said softly as he noticed that the footprints continued towards the ship.

"We'll follow your lead, Master Jedi," Officer Aldon said with a reassuring nod.

"Let's approach slowly and cautiously," Qui-Gon replied as he slowly led the small group onward.

* * *

Back in the ship, Obi-Wan was trapped in the corridor between the cell and the exit hatch. The two Anzati were still talking in a room a few feet away, and it was too risky to try to sneak past them. He had two options: go back into the holding cell and wait to be killed, or risk trying to escape. After debating for a moment, he decided that neither one sounded any better than the other. However, he had to try and escape, or at least die trying.

**A/N: Sorry the updates are so few and far between. I am in summer school and it's pretty brutal. But fear not, I have not abandoned by loyal public!**


	9. Chapter 9: QuiGon to the Rescue

**A Shoulder to Die On**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter Nine: Qui-Gon to the Rescue**

"Ok," Obi-Wan said silently as he gathered his courage before attempting to sneak past the two Anzati in the room blocking him from the exit. Taking every possible precaution, he got down on his hands and knees, despite the growing pain he was in, and slowly crawled past the door.

"Whew," he breathed a sigh of relief once he was safely past them and only a few feet from the door. Just inches from freedom, he felt a cold hand wrap around the back of his neck… a large Anzat had him in his ever-tightening grip.

"Well, well… looks like we have a little escape artist on our hands," the female Anzat said sarcastically as her sharp nails dug into Obi-Wan's neck, drawing blood from the sensitive skin.

"I know just what to do with you, little Jedi," she chuckled menacingly as Obi-Wan gasped in pain from his tearing of his flesh.

"What have we here, Nikko," a male Anzat asked her as she entered the room dragging whimpering Obi-Wan.

"Caught this little one trying to escape," she replied while carelessly tossing him on the ground at the taller males feet like a dead animal.

"Hmm… I have to admit, Jedi dog, you've got guts," the male Anzat said as he brutally kicked Obi-Wan in the abdomen, knocking the air right out of his lungs.

"But don't worry, they won't go to waste," he added ominously while licking his sickly grey lips.

Obi-Wan had never been in such pain as he was thrown in a small cage-like cell and left alone, for which he was actually grateful for. Knowing all to well what was in store for him, he would have gladly welcomed death. However, he was never one to give up hope, and he desperately clung on to the miniscule amount he had left as he fell into a light and troubled slumber.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt a strong disturbance in the Force. He could sense that Obi-Wan was close to death and in serious trouble aboard the Anzati ship. Ignoring his better judgment, he decided to storm the ship and rescue his Padawan, no matter what it took.

"Let's go," he ordered Officer's Aldon and Hail, who hesitantly followed him as he raced forward, lightsaber in hand and activated.

"You go left," Officer Hail said to Officer Aldon as they ran to keep up with Qui-Gon in the darkness of the night, following the bright green glow of the Jedi Knight's lightsaber.

The three men cautiously approached the starship, relieved to see that it was not guarded from the outside. Officer's Hail and Aldon drew their blasters and Qui-Gon was armed with his lightsaber, which green glow worked as a lantern in the dark. As they came upon the entrance hatch, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan near, though his Padawan's life force was trickling.

* * *

Deep inside the ship, Obi-Wan was rudely awoken by a male Anzat as he cruelly kicked and rattled the small cage they were holding him in.

"Well, Jedi… we have some plans for you," he said with a cold amusement as he unlocked the door and dragged Obi-Wan out roughly by the hood of his cloak. Weak, injured, and in terrible pain, Obi-Wan did not resist, knowing it would be futile and waste of precious energy.

"Let's just see how much this one can take," Nikko, the female Anzat that had captured Obi-Wan said with a menacing smile as she pulled out a rather vicious looking instrument. Through his blurred vision, and to his horror, Obi-Wan could see that it was an Electrostaff. An Electrostaff was a straightforward weapon, a long metal rod with a glowing tip filled with 50,000 volts of electricity. Obi-Wan had been fortunate enough to come across them only once before when he and Qui-Gon were on a mission to the violent planet Aargau to settle a trade dispute.

"Ahhh!" Obi-Wan cried out as Nikko pressed the surging tip of the Electrostaff to his shoulder, causing his entire body to spasm painfully.

"Look at the little worm wiggle!" She said coldly, her voice full of amusement as he screamed in pain.

"PLEASE! Stop!" Obi-Wan pleaded as tears flooded his eyes and began to roll down his face, mingling with the sweat that was dripping from his brow.

"Ah!" Nikko screamed in pain and fell dead to the floor following the sound of blaster fire.

"Get them!" A male Anzat screamed angrily as three blurry figures entered the room. Through his excruciating pain, Obi-Wan was relieved to see the familiar green glow of his Master's lightsaber.

"Master…," Obi-Wan whimpered softly as Qui-Gon kneeled beside him while Officer's Hail and Aldon pursued the Anzati.

"I'm here, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon reassured his Padawan as he gently lifted him into his arms.

"Nadia…she… she's dead," Obi-Wan cried softly as Qui-Gon carried him out of the ship to safety.

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. I need you to stay here while I go and help them, okay?" Qui-Gon said as he gently set Obi-Wan down on the ground several yards away from the ship.

"Okay," Obi-Wan replied tearfully as Qui-Gon removed his cloak and wrapped it around his injured Padawan.

"Stay here," Qui-Gon said as he turned towards the Anzati ship just as it burst into a fiery explosion of flames and debris, undoubtedly killing all aboard, including Officer's Aldon and Hail. Luckily, the two Jedi were far enough away to avoid injury from the initial explosion, but Qui-Gon quickly gathered his Padawan in his arms and moved several more yards away to avoid any falling debris.

"Wh-what happened?!" Obi-Wan stammered in complete shock.

"I don't know! We have to get back to the watchtower, we will be safe there." His master replied shakily while tightening his hold on Obi-Wan. Assuming his Padawan did not have the strength to make the 20 mile hike west back to the watchtower, Qui-Gon willingly carried him securely in his arms. In the darkness of night, he was completely unaware of the extent of Obi-Wan's injuries, but he _could_ tell that he was in excruciating pain.

"Master…," Obi-Wan muttered weakly as Qui-Gon raced to the watchtower as fast as his legs would let him.

"Hang in there, Obi-Wan; we'll be safe once we get to the tower," Qui-Gon urged Obi-Wan to hold on despite his obvious pain and weakness. Qui-Gon knew how strong his Padawan was, so seeing him in such a state was very concerning. Obi-Wan had acquired many injuries throughout his life as a Jedi, some more severe than others, and he had always recovered rather quickly. However, for the first time since he took Obi-Wan as his apprentice nearly 13 years ago, Qui-Gon actually feared that he could possibly lose the boy he loved so dearly.

**A/N: Ooooo… cliffhanger! I am cruel, aren't I?**


End file.
